


The Emperor's Court: Introducing Prince Cloud

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: All Hail Prince Cloud [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, WIP, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: In which: Cloud is introduced to the Shinra Empire... but only briefly.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Reno/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Rufus Shinra, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: All Hail Prince Cloud [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651603
Comments: 16
Kudos: 170





	1. The Prince Meets the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Well... welcome back everyone! This chapter is... quite different than the ones before it but I do hope you enjoy!

* * *

##### 

I. Isaac & Reno 

* * *

Zac stares at Cloud- really stares at him because, man… he’s really friggin’ cute and Zac wants to pounce on him (because that’s what he’s used to doing when he gets overwhelmed by just seeing Cloud) but he refrains. They’re both in their ceremonial attire and Angeal will kill him if he screws up today. But Cloud… Cloud looks really pretty, which he says because he can so- 

And it’s worth it. 

Worth the musical laughter and the flushed cheeks and the brightening of those eyes. Worth being able to scent euphoria as opposed to that fear stench that he’s not used to when it comes to Cloud. 

“Hey Zac, promise you’ll come find me as soon as I get to leave the stage.” It’s not really a question. 

But Zac responds like is, “I promise!” And he means it with all of himself. 

Which is probably why Cloud pulls him into a tight hug before he gets rewarded with a soft kiss to his temple. Zac hugs back and resist the urge to tackle Cloud to the ground because he’s still getting accustomed to living beyond his instincts. He ends up in a lot of trouble when he’s behaving like a “pup” but it’s not the bad sort of trouble he remembers from the Kennels so he can bear it. 

What’s a couple hundred push-ups and sit-ups anyway? 

Cloud’s worth it! 

Which reminds him, “You’ll be okay up there, Spike! Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Because Zac can smell it and it’s an unnerving scent. 

“Can ya blame ‘im? He’s meeting his old man for the first time in years, ya know.” Reno! 

Zac smiles and waves as the boy pushes out of the shadows. He likes Reno well enough. The guy is a little rough around the edges and he damn sure has a hard time following rules but, he’s not bad. He reminds Zac of himself in that they both came from the underbelly of Shinra and they were both saved by Cloud. Sure… they got off to a rocky start, but Reno makes him laugh and, more importantly, he makes Cloud laugh. 

“Hi Reno!” Cloud smiles and does the handshake Reno taught him (it’s supposed to be a secret, but Zac knows it well at this point). “You actually look like a professional.” 

Zac agrees… Reno looks like he’s actually going to work for a change, which he says and he catches the punch thrown his way with ease. 

“We’re supposed to look good for you, Kid! It’s your grand debut.” Reno shakes his fist and tries one more punch before he relents and slings an arm around Cloud’s shoulders. “I hear you have a sister… is she cute?” 

Cloud frowns, “Of course she is, she’s my sister.” He says it very matter-of-factly. 

Which only serves to make Reno cackle before Zac elbows him in the ribs. “What?! I haven’t met the princess yet. But if she’s related to this kid, I bet she’s a real looker! The emperor sure knew how to have ‘em.” 

Despite himself, Zac can’t disagree with that. He _has_ met the princess and she’s quite beautiful. Not a match to Cloud but definitely someone worth pinning for or after or however that particular saying goes. Before Zac can comment Lucretia enters the room. She looks gorgeous but he doesn’t need to say that. 

“Thank you, Isaac and yes, Reno, the fun stops here for you. For now.” 

“Come on, mutt, we’re no longer wanted here.” Reno grabs Zac’s arm and he gives Cloud one last nuzzle before he follows Reno out of the room. 

He’s not worried, he’ll have plenty of time to spend with Cloud once the introduction is over and he’s sure Cloud will do just fine. 

  


* * *

##### 

II. Lucretia 

* * *

Lucretia stares at the young prince –the prince who is a decade into his life as of this very day. A life that she has eased him into. A life that his guardians have set a foundation for. A life that his Shadow has protected without fail. And he has grown spectacularly. 

Beautifully. 

Her prince is intelligent. Intelligent, wise, sophisticated, generous, captivating, and gorgeous beyond the scope of her projections. 

At the ripe age of 10, he is already a force to be reckoned with. 

So she stares at him. Considers the ways in which he has grown because he is phenomenal. How he’s grown mentally –has the capability to figure out complex situations and dissolve them in the blink of an eye. Or his spiritual prowess –his ability to seamlessly command mana and recite incantations that even Ancients of her caliber cannot contain. So connected to the Mother he is… But she cannot forget about his most alluring attribute –his physical splendor. A child of one decade and he is gorgeous. Has features that men and women around the compound want to covet for themselves. Sharp and clear cobalt corneas, soft and silken ivory flesh, hair spun from gold and sun, rose pink lips… 

A true beauty that she’s had to protect from the lesser thoughts of those on the estate. 

And with his introduction for his tenth birthday, well- it will be that much harder. All of those unfamiliars and their thoughts that she will need to shield from her prince’s pure mind… a headache. 

“You don’t have to shield my mind, Lulu. I just won’t pry –not that their hearts aren’t tell alls.” Cloud smiles a bit as he tilts his head back so that she can fix his collar. 

Hearts as tell alls… That worries her equally. “Men and women have impure intentions.” 

“Sex isn’t an impure intention-” 

“Who said anything about sex? And where, praise the Mother, did you learn about such a thing?” Because she has not begun to explore that particular topic with her ten-year-old prince and she simply cannot fathom who would dare to unless- “That foul mouthed brat from the slums that belongs to Tseng. They ought to quell his urges, considering how close he is to being Ripe.” 

Cloud’s cheeks color and his lips twitch. “Reno’s not foul mouthed, he just has a different way of talking because he’s not from here. But he knows a lot about things that I don’t know about and he’s not afraid to tell me the truths that everyone else tries to hide from me.” Because everyone treats him like a child and, okay, he is a child but he has the ability to understand like the average adult- 

“Being able to understand adult concepts is debatable when it concerns you. There are some things better left unknown until you are of the age to appreciate them at face value or draw your own conclusions.” A ten-year-old discussing sex is not one of those things. 

He can’t help frowning because he still dislikes it when she reads his thoughts but he dislikes it even more when she treats him like a child. She’s the last person he expects to treat him like he’s his age. Which he says. 

It makes Lucretia laugh. “Perhaps that oaf was correct in his assumption to allow you to act like a child every now and then. You have plenty of time to become the man that the Emperor knows you will be.” 

Cloud perks up when she mentions the Emperor and he opts to leave the previous conversation behind because today- “I get to meet him, my father?” 

It is at that precise moment that the three generals enter the prince’s room but Genesis steps forth with a frown tugging at his handsome face. “Tsk, tsk, dear one. Be wary of the man some would dare to call your father. He has impure intentions.” 

Sephiroth cuts in, gaze narrowed as he stares at Genesis, “In that case, be wary of Gene as well.” 

But it’s Angeal who catches Cloud’s attention because he gets swept up in strong arms and a fond gaze- “Be cautious of all men –none of us have entirely pure intentions. Especially not when it comes to you.” 

Impure intentions… there’s that phrase again and again… And, though he doesn’t want to admit it, Cloud doesn’t exactly know what constitutes as ‘impure’ intentions. Or how that word applies to him. So he asks, “Why?” 

For the second time in one sitting, Lucretia openly laughs, “Oh, my prince… it is because you are growing into a beautiful young man that you should be cautious and careful. You are someone that women will envy and obsess about; however, they will love you unconditionally. You are also someone that men will want to capture and keep as their own possession, no matter the consequences. No one is to be trusted.” 

“Not even my father?” 

Genesis easily plucks the prince from Angeal’s arms and caresses a soft cheek before kissing a creased forehead. “Especially not that fiend.” 

Rufus is a great man, yes. But he has his flaws. One of those flaws being his unrelenting attraction to beauty –no matter where that beauty comes from. 

“You need not be worried. After all, you have us to worry about protecting you and the shadows that fester at your heels.” Sephiroth’s possession spikes at the mere thought of another taking an interest in _his_ prince but he quashes the emotion. 

Angeal can feel it and reminds him that they are equal parts a threat to the purity of their prince. “You’re also learning combat from me and Tseng just in case you have to protect yourself. So you’ll be fine.” 

Cloud nods, though he doesn’t entirely understand but he’s sure he will one day. For now, he’ll take their word for it. 

"Good. Come, dear one." Lucretia holds out her hand and waits patiently as Cloud is set afoot and walks over to take her hand. "It seems we are all in best form for you today, even your shadows.” The generals in their finest military attire, she in her formal Mystic gowns, and Chaos in all his benevolent glory, unseen to those without The Sight but a treat to see all the same. 

Cloud grips Lucretia’s hand, blue gaze bright, “Do you think he’ll like me? Will Tifa be there? And why can’t Zac come with us?” 

“Rufus is but a man, you will know better than he how he feels. The princess will be in attendance –she too is being introduced today. As for Isaac, he’ll be in attendance, however, he is not an official and will have to fall into rank just as everyone else will. This is a formal event so be mindful of your place. Which is?” 

“I am the heir to the throne of the Shinra Empire. I am special. I will do amazing things.” Cloud says it with such a droll tone and ire that it makes Lucretia openly chuckle. 

Genesis takes Cloud’s other hand, smile devilish, “You are the amazing thing, dear one. The embodiment of all that this Empire is and will be. Their beacon. Our God.” His possession spikes at the mere mention of sharing but he quells it and continues. “You must carry yourself with utmost poise and passion. Show them that the pedestal we’ve placed you on is well deserving.” 

Angeal frowns, “Despite all of those expectations, you’re still just a child and there’s no pressure for you to be perfect. You’ll do no wrong in our eyes.” 

Cloud hopes not. He’s nervous and doesn’t want to ruin meeting his father for the first time and he doesn’t want to disappoint- 

“ _You’ll do fine, beloved.”_ And Cloud absolutely believes Lucretia. 

  


* * *

##### 

III. Rufus 

* * *

Gorgeous does not begin to describe the boy standing on the stage, head held high, golden locks glistening beneath the sun, cobalt gaze sharp (focused)… magnificent. Captivating. Rufus is enthralled upon first sight. Has been since the child graced the stage. 

Reports of the last decade were no exaggeration where his son is concerned. 

As for his daughter… well… she, too, has blossomed. Does not begin to hold a match to her other half but she will serve her purpose spectacularly. 

He’s proud of what they’ve become. 

And as he gazes into the audience, he’s certain his kingdom is appreciative. With that in mind- “It brings me great honor to introduce my children to this Empire. This thriving, ripe, and wondrous Empire that I hold so dear to my heart. I do hope you’ll embrace my children just as you have embraced me.” 

The crowd erupts with cheers and applause. 

Gullible sheep. Poor, poor, gullible sheep… But they are his sheep, so Rufus smiles and laughs softly before he commands silence with a flick of his wrist. “That is a fine welcome if I have ever heard one.” He glances to his right and beckons for Cloud. 

Cloud stares at Lucretia nervously before making his way to the middle of the stage to stand beside his father. 

Rufus runs a hand through soft blond hair before letting his hand rest on Cloud’s shoulder, “Prince Cloud, meet the Empire that you will swear your life to and, in return, they to you.” 

Cloud waves and smiles, attempts to project the image he can see in his father’s mind-eye. Figures he does well because the crowd turns bright yellow with elation and noise and- 

_“Blot out the noise as you’ve been taught.”_

The bit of encouragement from Lulu gives him the strength to continue standing tall. He knows his father is proud, it’s the strongest feeling thrumming through the man. 

Rufus motions for Tifa, watches as she makes her way to him. He places a quick kiss to the top of her head that causes her to flush before gripping her hand. “Princess Tifa, bid hello to the kingdom that your presence will guarantee prosperity for.” 

Tifa waves and smiles, peeks around her father to see her brother and her smile broadens. 

“With that, let the festivities begin!” The world will know the next generation of Shinra by night’s fall. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


There’s quite a bit that can be said without the use of spoken or written word, Rufus knows this from personal experience. Having a front row seat as men, women, Demons, Mystics, and everything in between come to greet his children… well, their intentions are as clear as if they were physically manifested and traipsing around his precious heirs. It’s the eyes that give everyone away. Gate ways to the soul, according to most lore. Corneas clouded with poignant and pointed aspirations of grasping, holding, owning… 

The vultures most certainly want his children to and for themselves. 

Not that he can blame them. 

Tifa is gorgeous, by anyone’s standards. Regal, poise, intelligent. She speaks with a pride and confidence that is learned and earned. She will make a fine diplomat and exemplary woman come her Ripening. 

But then, there’s the real crown jewel: Cloud. 

Rufus can see that child’s future as though it is his very own. Can envision all that his son will become and has the potential to be with little more than a one-word command. That child… is intuitive, intelligent, and ethereal, however, his true saving grace is the way in which he can captivate and ensnare an audience with little more than his presence alone. At age 10. With a capability such as that one, the boy wields more power than damn near every creature brown nosing before him and he hasn’t the slightest idea. 

Not that that information ought to be privy to the prince at the moment. 

It’d ruin future fun and endeavors if Cloud were to exploit it too early. 

Yes… those children were indeed blessed by the Mother. And, upon their Ripening, Rufus is sure such blessings will only continue to flourish. 

“Wouldn’t it be magnificent to discuss our mutual fatherly pride and joy.” 

Rufus cants his head, wistful smile tugging at his lips, “Couldn’t we?” he can’t help but to fall prey to such a burdensome statement. From Genesis, no less. He’s sure it’ll be worth his while to entertain. 

And it is. The instant the general utters a coy, “Not at all, my liege. That glint in your gorgeous blues belongs to that of a lecherous, conniving, old man. There isn’t a hint of fatherly adulation steeped in your gaze.” 

Rufus snorts -feels like a petulant child who’s been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Entertained indeed. “Perhaps it takes one to know one.” 

That pulls a laugh from Genesis as he bows before his Emperor and takes a seat beside him. “Indeed it does.” Nestled snuggly in his chest is a possession and yearning for his dearest prince that is so nefarious, it burns through his veins like acrid sludge. “I’ve come to pick your brain.” 

Of course he has. Rufus expects nothing less, “Pick away. It’s been far too long.” 

“What is your take on my beloved and, please, spare me the Royal drabble.” He can do without the smoke and fire show. He’s more intrigued with what sentiments are brewing at Rufus’ core from one simple interaction with his dearest Cloud because Genesis can remember the way he felt the instant he encountered Cloud. Recalls the moment as though it’d only happened seconds ago. 

And it’s always just that intoxicating. 

“I wonder…” Cool cobalt eyes glance in Cloud’s direction. He’s seated upon a throne with his sister beside him and he looks beautiful, more so when his head tips back and he laughs at something she says. He’s absolutely glowing and oh so divine. That lone chuckle captivates the generals, makes the tables nearby gaze his way, and floods the space around him with a resonating warmth. Rufus knows exactly what his “take” on Cloud is and he says so simply, “I’m enamored.” Beyond reproach or repair, he’s absolutely smitten. 

Genesis hums, allows his gaze to drift towards Cloud. That boy… “Can’t you just picture the suitors flocking this way upon his Ripening? He’ll certainly be the death of us. Especially yourself if you’re not careful. Thus, I must warn you.” The playful lit in his tone dissipates in that moment. “If you so harm a hair on his head, I will slaughter you. This is not a threat, it is simply a checks and balance system as I hold the task that you’ve given me regarding your heir to such a high esteem, I felt the need to tell you this personally. It’s equally out of my own adoration for you that I’ve decided to do so.” 

Rufus cannot believe his ears and, perhaps, that’s why he doubles over in a fit of laughter. It is so very like Genesis to be that direct and without fault in a single breath. “I humbly accept your checks and balance system, Gene. So long as it is one applicable to all those who encounter my seed. Yourself included.” 

“I’d have it no other way.” A Gentlemen’s agreement. 

  


* * *

##### 

IV. Cloud 

* * *

Cloud smoother’s the urge to delve into the Emperor’s psyche as the man approaches him. He swallows and stares, remembers to smile and bow briefly before deft fingers tilt his chin and encourage him to stand tall. 

“I’ve come to request a dance, if you wouldn’t mind.” Rufus’ smile makes Cloud’s heart hammer. 

“I- yes.” Cloud nods slightly and then he’s whisked off to the dance floor by his father, captivated by the grace and elegance in which he’s swept across the room and enthralled by the throng of people dancing around them. 

He watched his father and Tifa glide across the floor moments ago. Was fixated with their every move and the beauty of it all and now- well, here he is. 

Blue eyes meet aqua as a soft smile pulls at the Emperor’s lips, “You’re growing into a fine young man, dearest Cloud. I’m proud.” 

“Thank you,” Cloud’s response is instantaneous and such an outburst makes him flush because he knows better. Lulu has pounded restraint into him and- 

And the Emperor chuckles heartily before giving his child a quick twirl. “I’m not the one to thank for you, believe me. But, upon your Ripening, we shall be spending far more time together. For now, can you continue to bear with an aloof father?” 

Cloud considers that. It’s been 10 years and this is the first memorable meeting with his father, what’s another five. “I’ve done so for this long.” It comes off as cheeky but that response draws another laugh from the Emperor. His yellow hue shifts red for the briefest moment but Cloud isn’t quite sure why. Again, he attempts to block out his abilities to focus on what’s right in front of him. 

“What I lack as I father, I assure you, I make up for in other areas and in other ways.” 

Cloud ignores the red -ignores the sheer thrill that spikes through him along with the adrenaline that sears his veins. This feeling- 

“May I cut in?” Lucretia smiles softly, gaze sharp and vivid as she stares at her Emperor. 

Rufus gazes upon his son, sighs before placing a kiss to the top of silken gold locks. “Well Cloud, it was truly a pleasure. I’ll arrange for dinner in the near future.” The Emperor bows slightly before addressing Lucretia, “No need to fret, Lu.” 

She sneers, “I fret over nothing, my Lord. I have no reason to fret over the chaos of man. The Queen of Junon wishes for an audience and I simply came to belay that message. And, perhaps, to partake in a dance with my beloved.” 

“Always the formalities and snark with you. Very well.” Rufus bids them farewell before Cloud is embraced by Lucretia. 

Everything about her is warm. Safe. Familiar. Comforting. He’s tired and excited and so curious about all that he’s learned. 

“Learned indeed. The red that you see… that is known as lust. It differs from envy in hue and intention. Lust is an impure intention when directed at you or the princess, my love.” She wanted to shield him from the desires of man for as long as possible but, all things considered, it is an impossible feat. 

Despite her earlier words, Cloud has but three years of childhood remaining. Perhaps being exposed to the wiles of man is necessary. Perhaps. 

“How are the two different?” 

Lucretia meets that inquisitive gaze, loves the boy’s fervor to grow and expand his knowledge. However, “we shall save the lessons for another night. For now, dance, eat, and enjoy yourself.” 

To which he does in full. He’s graced with a dance from all of his guardians. Learns a card game from Reno. Is fed and hounded pleasantly by Zac. Spends time with his sister. Becomes acquainted with some of the people in his Empire and outside of it. 

How all of that culminates to an explosion, catastrophe, and his losing sense of everything, Cloud will never know. But he does learn something crucial in the moment just before the world goes black – good things do not last forever. 

* * *

##### 

To Be Continued... 

* * *


	2. The Prince Learns True Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which: Cloud is kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER ALERT!!!
> 
> I'm not sure what anyone's experiences are, however, there are a few warnings for this chapter. There's no graphic depiction of sexual violence but it's alluded to. Cloud is also underage and that may be an issue for some. Additionally, there're minor descriptions of physical, emotional, and psychological violence. Sorry if these things trigger anyone.

* * *

##### 

I. Missing 

* * *

“That was unexpected and reckless.” 

“Would you expect anything less from muah? I certainly would hope not.” 

It’s the laugh that jars Cloud from pitch black to haze. He recognizes that he’s moving and- and he feels sick. 

“The Emperor will be angry. You’ve started a war without anyone’s consent, and for what purpose?” 

“I saw something that I so truly wanted… and I took it. Or rather, him. I did try to resist, if it’s any consolation. Another plus, the great Emperor will be happy with this rarity. Not too many Mystics outside of Shinra, hmm.” 

“You know damn well that that’s not sufficient enough for the bullshit you just pulled.” 

“Ah, well… look at it this way: you lived. You were met with the all powerful Shinra army, the full brunt of it no less, and you survived. With but a scratch, but you survived.” 

“I don’t believe, in the least bit, that this- all of this- was on a whim for you. You were far too prepared for a ‘whim’.” 

“Ah, you caught me! Twas an elongated, carefully crafted, intentional whim, you see. Still, the fact stands that I’ve wanted this boy for so very long now. Were it not for magitek, none of this would have been possible, dear Jecht.” 

“You crazy bastard… this was not what I signed up for.” 

“Sadly, that is where you’re wrong. Did you honestly think that I, of all people, wouldn’t purposely implicate you as my accomplice. As my quasi plus one, we are coconspirators. Lucky you, our magic was concealed. Speaking of-” 

In that moment, something cold and heavy is clasped around Cloud’s neck and it immediately wakes him. With a jolt, he sits up, only to convulse in a pain so sharp and agonizing, it locks him in place. 

“Feel that, young Mystic. You are being disconnected from the Mother that has blessed you with everything glorious in life. I’d imagine it hurts something awful.” 

Hurt is an understatement. Cloud tries to scream, can do little more than rasp and grasp as mana drains from every part of him. It’s excruciating. So much so, he loses consciousness and is thankful to be submerged in the darkness yet again. 

“Well… that was one hell of a first meeting.” 

“There is a spot waiting for you in the deepest depths of hell.” 

“I look forward to it.” 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


The silence in the room is eerie and tense. 

Self-blame… loathing… All suffocating sentiments that clog up the Emperor’s chambers. Lucretia feels suffocated by the emotions seeping from every man and woman present. Her own included. 

She keeps replaying the memories from that night -images of her prince in all of his splendor and merriment just before hell breaks loose and time freezes – locks her in place. 

It was a mere 30 seconds… 30 unyielding, intolerable seconds that defined a moment of weakness for them all. 30 seconds that were snatched away and she was able to do naught… her soul feels heavy. 

She sighs and stares as Vincent appears, visible for all to see and captivating enough to grab the attention of all those present. His expression is barren, and he is empty handed. How very telling. “His scent and mana were untraceable and time magic was used to pull off this kidnapping. The time magic was elongated by a magitek item, which is why we were all caught off guard.” 

Rufus sighs and stands from his throne. Pacing has always been the best way for him to shuffle through his mind. This is the worst-case scenario but one he’s planned for, nonetheless. “Tseng, send your best to investigate the scene. Sephiroth and Genesis, join Vincent in recovery attempts -form three teams and lead them dutifully. Angeal and Lucretia, I’m placing my faith in your ability to protect the Princess for the time being. We’ll reconvene in approximately 6 hours, which should be more than enough time for someone to return to me with something more than the prince being ‘untraceable’.” Because that kind of an answer from his elite is unacceptable. 

It takes less than a moment for all parties to move into action and no one dares to question the Emperor they’ve failed so greatly. 

Even so, six hours yields no more information than the first minute. 

  


* * *

##### 

II. Kefka 

* * *

“Your Highness, I’ve come baring the most precious of gifts!” Kefka claps his hands as he struts into the throne room, all eyes immediately enraptured by his entrance. 

Jecht follows behind him, parcel in hand, bound tightly. He rightfully kneels before the emperor, “Your Highness.” 

Mateus eyes them both carefully, gaze sharp as it hones in on the parcel to Jecht’s right. “Please stand, it does not suit one such as yourself to kneel before me.” He waits until the man is standing before he motions towards the parcel, “Garland, please inspect the gift they have brought to me. Everyone else, give us privacy.” Quickly, the Emperor’s court files out of the throne room, the doors shutting softly behind them. 

Kefka watches with glee as Garland opens the parcel none too gently before setting it before the Emperor. His smile spreads as he catches sight of Mateus’ fluctuating features upon peering into the opened parcel bag. To his surprise and delight, the Emperor openly laughs as he leans into his throne. 

“You’ve brought me a child? A beautiful one, no less, but a child still. Is this a play on my need for an heir?” Though the tone is light, the seriousness of Mateus’ question rings through. 

One slip of the lip and- POOF! Kefka knows this well, however- “That child there, he’s the sole heir to the Shinra throne and he’s a Mystic. In one foul swoop, I’ve managed to cripple your rival kingdom, grant you a Mystic, and provide you with a bit of entertainment in the meantime as I’m sure he’ll just be oodles of fun!” 

“The consequences-” 

“Tut, tut… ye have such little faith. Have I failed to execute a plan or leave a trail behind me? I’m not deemed one of your elite for my quick wit and splendor.” 

Mateus laughs again. Kefka is right, he has never failed a mission, nor the execution of any scheme he’s devised. He makes for a fine ally and quite the enemy… it’s best to be careful with one as fickle as him. With that in mind, “Then I humbly accept your gorgeous gift, however, I leave you to his house training.” 

Kefka cackles with glee (an act that makes Jecht cringe), before he grabs for the quivering prince, “What an honor, your Highness. I won’t disappoint.” 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


House training is a term used very lightly, as Cloud comes to find out. 

During the ride to this foreign empire, Cloud can admit to himself that he thought he knew true pain the instant his connection to the Mother is stollen from him. Thought he knew true evil in Kefka’s sadistic smiles and taunts as they filtered through his discombobulation. Thought he was prepared for everything to come because someone is going to save him… someone. 

He’s wrong. Cloud knows now that he knows nothing. Nothing about pain. Nothing about sadism. And nothing about the capabilities of his captors and their methods to prevent rescue. 

“No one will ever find you here, former prince. Not. A. Soul.” Kefka’s sing-song of those last three words sends a chill down Cloud’s spine. 

He believes him. 

“This golden dungeon is only reserved for the Emperor’s finest and you, sweet boy, are the crème de la crème when it comes to his crop.” 

Terrified cobalt corneas watch as the man begins to dance around the room, stopping momentarily to maneuver a fixture on the wall. Shackles fall gracelessly from openings at the top of the wall and Cloud’s blood runs cold. 

Kefka swivels around, eerie yellow pools pinning Cloud to the spot. “I know you have high hopes of being rescued but, I intend to break those. In fact, I fully intend to break you and enjoy every miniscule and minute moment of it.” 

Cloud has never heard truer words. And, despite himself, he dares to ask why. 

Kefka doesn’t laugh like Cloud expects him to, no… the man’s face blanks and becomes devoid of all emotion before he quips, “Because I can. Put up a good enough fight, I might keep you around. For entertainment purposes of course.” 

In that moment, Cloud prays to the Mother for someone or something to come to his aid. He prays aloud and ignores Kefka’s mocking and jeering. 

No one comes. 

If asked, the only thing he can remember about his first night with Kefka is white hot pain that rips him at his core. 

  


* * *

##### 

III. Emperor Mateus 

* * *

There’s a difference between physical, spiritual, and mental torture. 

After three years, Cloud knows this all very well. 

Physical torture leaves scars that fade when his caretaker uses curaga on him as not to leave marks because the Emperor _adores_ his milky flesh and lively eyes, despite being broken time and time again. Experimentation, mana manipulation, being bludgeoned… all physical tortures that scar the flesh and are erased with one simple word- all excruciating endeavors. Physical torture is also, at times, endurable when the Emperor is in a good mood as his rendition of a good mood entails pleasureful pain. A pain that taps into the spiritual torture. 

Cloud understands that his spirit constantly wages war with him because, at times, he _enjoys_ that particular brand of torture and he shouldn’t because it’s perverse and wrong and… and his spirit is in constant dissonance because he loses hope and gains it regularly. He has to combat with fantasies of returning to the Life Stream, returning home, or being enslaved to Emperor Mateus for the rest of his life and the rest of his life would be a living hell but- BUT hope always creeps back in and pollutes reality. 

Which is how mental torture becomes the worst possible form of torture because it’s his last vestige of solace while also being the one space that the Emperor knows how to desolate with the mere parting of his lips. That fiend… he knows how to shatter the spirit and dim the soul but Cloud, even in the face of his own anguish and torment, is far stronger than he ever gives himself credit for. He’ll have thoughts like those- of his strength and vitality- and those thoughts will be pitted against his desire to just die and be free from the terror that has become his life. 

Suffice to say, Cloud knows torture well. 

And this time is no exception. 

The Emperor is in a horrid mood and he’s pacing -a sign that Cloud should prepare for the worst. 

“Even though you’re here… even though they’re being attacked from within and outside… the Shinra Empire continues to thrive.” 

So it’s relatively good news, at least. Cloud considers that good news. He’s aware of the Shinra civil war and the Empire wars that attempted to take advantage of his uncle Lazard’s attempt at a coup. One big mess that leaves little time for pursuit of their missing prince, Cloud’s sure of that much. 

The Emperor snarls and turns to stare at Cloud, gaze barren, “Tell me their weakness.” 

Ah, yes. This is a game Cloud loses at quite often because he has not a clue how any of the men and women in Shinra are weak. Even if he did… “I don’t know, your highness.” He waits and, sure enough, the blow comes that topples him off of the bed and onto the cold hard floor. Blood wells up in his mouth and he swallows because he knows that the sight of blood only serves to egg the Emperor on further. 

“That’s all I ever hear from you, you wretch.” The Emperor storms over and picks Cloud up by his neck. He ignores the gasping and clinking of chains against the floor in lieu of continuing his tirade. “Haven’t I been good to you, all things considered? You eat well, sleep well… you want for nothing here and offer me nothing in return!” The words are ground out as though they pain the Emperor to admit. 

Cloud wheezes and gasps when he’s thrown onto the bed. He coughs and tries in vein to regain himself because, before he can manage to sit up, he’s pushed into the bed, face pressed firmly into the mattress. 

“Don’t you dare. I won’t be seduced by your sweet words tonight, boy.” The Emperor snatches Cloud’s robe off and throws it to the ground. “You will incur all of my ire tonight.” 

Cloud mentally prepares himself for an excruciating tryst by fading into himself. 

Sometimes, he’s safe there. 

Sometimes. 

  


* * *

##### 

IV. Tidus 

* * *

He’s assigned the task of _“caregiver”_ the day he returns from a covert mission. The floating rumor (because the rumor mill is something fierce in the empire) is that he’ll be taking care of Emperor Mateus’ favorite toy. 

Tidus thinks it sounds easy enough. 

Hell, he wants the break after being away for a few years. 

His father warns him- not that Tidus has ever really listened to Jecht because the guy is an asshole who always puts the Empire first but, who is he to judge when he’s falling into the same pattern. Anyway, his father warns him that many men and women (great men and women) have been slain for inappropriately interacting with the toy. Tidus isn’t worried one bit, he doesn’t fancy men or males or genders divergent from female but he has no qualms with those who do. 

Well, whatever. 

All he knows is that his job until otherwise specified is to take care of some stupid fucking toy and relax while doing it. 

Piece of pie. 

Or so he thinks. 

The instant he walks into that golden room he knows for a fact that he might be doomed. 

The “toy” is indeed a boy… maybe three or four years younger than himself. And he’s absolutely beautiful. Seriously. Has bright sky-blue eyes with gold flecks, sun-kissed golden blond hair, rose petal pink lips, and milky white skin that goes flush the instant their eyes meet. He’s wearing a simple silver silk robe but it’s so revealing and- 

Yeah… Tidus feels it in his bones. He’s doomed. 

But- Maybe- Maybe he just has to be vigilant. That’s all. 

Fuck being doomed. 

He’s got this in the bag. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


All lies, he definitely doesn’t ‘have this’ in the bag. 

It takes one week for Tidus to crack and ask the boy his name. One week of being rebuked by that standoffish aura before he dares to ask because he honestly didn’t want to poke the temptation bear but- But he does and the boy turns out to be Cloud Shinra. _Thee_ Cloud Shinra. 

Tidus is in the presence of the missing prince of Shinra and he doesn’t know what to do with that information or why it doesn’t sit quite well with him despite his allegiance to his empire. People are kidnapped, enslaved, or murdered regularly in the royal circuit. From there, they really get to talking and Tidus gets some of the story. And still, something about Cloud’s story and Cloud in general just doesn’t feel the same. Doesn’t feel like Tidus can generalize one kidnapped and enslaved prince from all of the others. 

Which is when he gets the bright idea that, maybe if he gets to know Cloud better, it’ll make it easier. 

There’s no logic there at all but Tidus goes with it anyway. 

So he talks to Cloud about his childhood, watches that beautiful face flit through a multitude of emotions as he speaks about people and places Tidus has no idea about. Only takes three months for them to get to that point. Another three and Cloud actually smiles when the nostalgia hits him. 

By their encounter anniversary, Cloud is reading to Tidus and teaching him about the planet and the world. 

One point five years in, Tidus gives into the urge to kiss lips that look pillow soft (and they are). Gives in and regrets nothing when that chaste kiss turns into devouring turns into making love and being taught by someone his junior how to do so just right and- 

And he fucks up. 

He fucks up because he falls in love with the Emperor’s consort and- 

Fuck. 

And fuck Cloud for being amazing and taking Tidus’ freak out in stride. Fuck him for being okay with being ignored for a month. And fuck him some more for welcoming Tidus back with open arms because that’s when Tidus really fucks up by hatching the idea to free Cloud. 

That’s when he does the most bizarre thing by breaking into Kefka’s rooms and stealing the mechanism that keeps Cloud’s collar locked. That’s when he just manages to make it back to Cloud and unlock the damn collar before his chest is pierced and the last thought he thinks is of Cloud and those big crocodile tears. Even manages to think about how gorgeous Cloud is one last time before everything just goes black and silent. 

Tidus doesn’t get to see the Empire implode and he doesn’t get to see the Emperor fall but he doesn’t need to. Even as he goes, he knows that Cloud is better off and that’s all he ends up wanting anyway. 

* * *

##### 

To Be Continued... 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next arc is brighter, I promise! Hope you enjoyed and, if you dug it, feel free to drop a line, chat a little, and/or hit that kudos key!


	3. The Prince Finds Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: Cloud finds his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor triggers like the last chapter.

* * *

##### 

I. Cloud 

* * *

Four years… nearly five long years that feel like an excruciating and agonizing life span rotation. And Cloud remembers every millisecond. The psychological, mental, emotional, physical, and sexual torment… he remembers. 

It haunts his freedom. 

Day one blends into day one-hundred and still… there’s this lingering, nagging, dread that seeps into the bones with every shuddered breath or nightmarish slumber. He could still be sleep… could still be shackled and _this_ -being home and in bed and “safe”- could all be a rouse because mental and emotional torture is far worse than anything else. Cloud vividly remembers this very scenario. The façade of being home and then all of it and everyone being ripped away. The brutalization and experimentation that followed… 

It’s all still fresh. Feels new. The terror that is. Try as he might, Cloud can’t use cure to get rid of the psychological and emotional scars. The physical ones fade easy enough -are wiped away with a single utterance from Lucretia as soon as she gets to him. In one quick breath, she whispers cure and has him cradled to her chest. Mutters apologies in English and then in tongues he’s recently become privy to. 

She even weeps. 

He weeps too. For his lost innocence. For his pain and suffering under the hands of mad men. For those he fails and the innocents that he leaves behind. 

For Tidus -Cloud’s first love if he’s honest with himself and himself alone. 

He mourns anew with just the thought of Tidus. The boy who gave his life to free the imprisoned prince. A traitor to his own kingdom, a hero to Cloud. If it weren’t for Tidus, Emperor Mateus’ Empire would have been decimated. Instead, he single-handedly obliterates half the Empire by casting Holy. 

Cloud laughs to himself, a bit hysterically because, being held captive has one upside and that… well, he learns a lot about spells and mana and magic by simply listening. By enticing his captors and coaxing their knowledge from them. By using his defiled body and corrupt soul to do whatever needed to be done to advance. 

His reconnection to the Mother was entirely their undoing and he owes that to Tidus. 

And now he’s home – Prince again to the Shinra Empire. Or… what’s left of him. The prince that everyone knew is gone. 

Cloud accepts that as his current reality. He won’t attempt to be or become who he was before. In fact, he’s still attempting to process who he ** _is_** in comparison to who he **_was_**. 

Who the Empire expects him to be. 

Who those he still loves and yearns for expect him to be. 

But he can’t be that person – not anymore. 

He can’t. And because he **_can’t_** , he can’t face anyone. 

He’s tainted and all of his sins- all of them- sit heavy on his heart. His mind is in a constant state of dissonance where reality and fiction blend cruelly into each other with every passing day. For as much as he wishes (and once wished) for his guardians, he doesn’t want them to see him. He doesn’t want anyone to see him. With the way that he is now, it’s not hard to make sure that nobody does. Mana-wise, casting Protect and Vanish on his door are child’s play. To ward his only remaining safe haven from a world that may or may not be is important and it was the first thing that he did when he returned to his chambers. 

For now, he needs space and time and… he needs to know that he’s safe and everything is real. 

For his fragile sanity, he has to be sure. 

He isn’t- he can’t- Cloud wants to scream. He hates being trapped by a fear that is so, so intangible and illogical. He’s mortified by the things he’s experienced, crippled by his own fractured psyche after enduring years of psychological, emotional, sexual, and physical trauma. 

Every bout of sleep is listless- he always wakes screaming. Always. 

Dreams morph into memories that are far worse than any conceivable nightmare. 

He has vivid recollections of being violated. Defiled. Having his body, mind, and spirit betray him and no one- not a single soul- heard or heeded his pleas for help. Not one. Yet, time still trudged forward allowing for years of merciless agony as he grew. Learned lessons that, in many ways, he’d never imagined he’d learn or, well, at least not in the ways he was taught. 

If possible, Cloud wants to forget -all of it. Recalls trying to while held captive -escaping into himself and balefully hoping that solace would come. 

It never came. 

And those- those monsters delighted in his hopelessness. Exploited it. 

Where Kefka broke him, Emperor Mateus destroyed him. 

And what’s currently left… Cloud isn’t sure. 

Fragments. 

Shards. 

Maybe nothing at all. 

He’s changed -whether it’s for better or worse, he’s unsure but- but they most likely won’t want him anymore -Lucretia, Vincent, Angeal, Gene, Sephiroth, Zac, Reno, Tifa… his father. No one will want _this_ Cloud. Tainted and damn near unrepairable. Impure. 

Contaminated, corroded, and condemned. 

Those thoughts make Cloud sob into his pillow and shake uncontrollably. He feels powerless and imprisoned inside of himself and he wants, more than anything, to return to the time before that day. To grow into the person that he should’ve been had the kidnapping not warped and distorted his perception of the world. 

But, perhaps, that’s asking for too much. 

* * *

##### 

II. Lucretia 

* * *

“ _Beloved_.” 

It’s one word but it jars Cloud from the deepest depths of his mind to the safe haven he carefully crafted for himself. “Lulu?” He knows he shouldn’t be surprised that she is able to seep into his dreams. But he is. Feels threatened enough to keep a wall between them but his longing for her outweighs the trepidation so the wall will do. “It’s really you?” 

“ _Yes, beloved_ ,” Lucretia smiles softly as she fully materializes, keeps her distance because it is taking everything that Cloud has not to throw her out and she is appreciative. So very appreciative to just see him but her child… he looks so breakable and raw. She wants to hold him “ _I mean no harm by invading your space, beloved. Your soul was calling out to me and a mother can only resist the cries of her child for but so long. I miss you, Cloud._ ” Fond adoration coils around the name as though it is the most precious word. 

It must have an effect -the tone -because Cloud’s wall crumbles and he’s sprinting towards her before the action registers. The instant he’s pulled to her chest, he dissolves into a sobbing mess -hands clutching at her gown and face buried in her bosom. 

Lucretia chokes back her own sob because she can feel his pain as though it’s her own and it makes her blood boil. She failed him. As a guardian, as a teacher, as a mother… his agony is hers. His fears consume her. His sorrow is her guilt. Hers. And she has to fix him, no matter who must pay in order for her to do so. 

With those thoughts in mind, she takes a deep breath, nuzzles the side of his face, “I know you are afraid and hurt. I know you have been traumatized. But you, beloved, are so very brave -so strong and resilient.” She cups his face, stares into piercing baby blue eyes. “What happened to you was awful and the kingdom that committed such atrocities is paying for it dearly -by your hands no less. Even so, we cannot allow anyone to take your power any more than you believe that they have. I need you to come back to me- to all of us. Just as you are. And if you need the strength to do so, you can rely on me, your generals, your pups, or even the Emperor himself. If it is necessary for us to be your strength until you regain it, then so be it.” 

Cloud takes a moment to consider those words as he sniffles and glances away. He believes her -wholly. Her aura can’t lie to him, not that she’s ever lied but- he believes her. His belief in himself, however… “I’m- I’m tainted.” Those words sound jagged and sharp -pierce the air with a ferocity that knocks the air right out of Lucretia’s lungs. 

She inhales sharply as images flood the room in rapid succession. Depictions of the perversions forced upon her child. The horrors and depths of the iniquities those bastards dared to- “ _You are NOT tainted.”_ She grits out between clenched teeth. “ _What those vile scum did to you does not make you corrupt. You are not the actions involuntarily inflicted upon you, Cloud. Never forget that.”_

He hears her but- 

“No ‘buts’, Cloud.” She stands to her feet and brings him with her. Tips his chin and places a kiss to his temple. “I have lived a long time. I have committed atrocities against man, woman, beast, Demon, and child alike. And I have done so under the guise and pretense of many things, however, those sins cannot be erased. Even so, I will not become my sins. Vincent has not become his, nor your father, your generals, your pups. Knowing that, are we tainted too -revolting beings who are underserving of your love-” 

“NO!” Cloud frowns and recoils as though he’s been slapped. He remembers. Sephiroth’s mind was the first one he intentionally touched at a young age but he remembers the carnage and clutter in there. The darkness. And yet- yet Sephiroth is still there. Still beside him and moving through life. 

They all are. 

Because they’re strong. 

Cloud wants to be strong too. If not for himself, then for them. But it’s going to take him time, which he says. 

Lucretia understands. They have nothing but time. “Just give me your presence and I assure you, we will all give you the time that you need to heal. We will help you in any way you see fit.” 

Cloud thinks he can do that. Can return to them. Not all at once and of his own volition but… but he can do it. “Okay.” He’ll take it one day at a time. 

* * *

##### 

III. Isaac 

* * *

After Lucretia, Zac is the next person to make his way into Cloud’s chambers, the first to be approved of by Lucretia. He’s magnificent in his own right -overgrown, handsome, and eager. Just the sight of him and Cloud is flooded with euphoria, be it from Zac’s enthusiasm or his own anxiousness, Cloud isn’t sure. Either way, Zac tackles him and the action should be startling and terrifying but it rings out “home” and safe and- and Cloud heavily relies on his empathic abilities at this point because he can only trust in true intentions. People can’t hide true intentions, least of all those who’ve been blessed or cursed by the Mother. So he can hear and see Zac’s heart as it bleeds sentiments: _love, possession, sorrow, anger, elation, guilt…_ the guilty rings out the loudest -thick, heavy, sodden, and overwhelming. 

Cloud allows them to revert to what they know best – to lapse into the familiarity of their nonverbal communication. He allows himself to be nuzzled and held and apologized to on repeat because Zac’s soul is screaming for a forgiveness that he need not request. 

Even so, Cloud forgives him. 

In that, he forgives himself just a bit too. 

It’s easy to not think about anything -to not feel the need to do anything but lay about. And it’s thanks to Zac and the feeling of content that washes over the room. Cloud finds comfort in Zac’s warmth as it coils around him protectively. Just lying there brings back fond memories from before. Memories of when they first met, when they first connected and grew and- and Cloud feels like he’s home, at least enough to drift into a dreamless sleep. 

It’s the best sleep he’s had since he returned. 

* * *

##### 

IV. Reno 

* * *

The next to appear is Reno. He eventually saunters into the room, tall and lean and alluring. A full-fledged Shadow dweller from the looks of it. Nevertheless, he makes an entrance, stares with bright aqua eyes before deviously smirking as he positions himself in the doorway, “Well, you certainly grew into something beautiful.” 

As off-putting as those words could’ve been, Cloud finds himself laughing because it’s just like Reno to ease right back into the thick of things. Just like when they’d initially met, the boy-turned-man treats him as though there’s never been a beat between one meeting and the last. As though they’ve been friends a lifetime. “Wish I could say the same about you,” is his automatic quip. 

Gets a long sultry chuckle from Reno before he sobers up, turns somber. “It’s good to have you back. We all missed you. Your dogs more than any of us. Should’ve seen how the bastards misbehaved while you were away.” 

Cloud heard the tales. The Berserk Generals who divided their time between searching for _their_ prince and the Shinra civil war. He can only imagine the carnage… the pain… can feel the residual agony and guilt that’s still clogging up the estate and compounding with his own. It’s… a lot to take in. 

“Is it cool if I come in and we shut the door? I mean, I don’t want to freak you out but, I do wanna try some shit that Vin taught me when I ripened. But it’s up to you.” 

Cloud nods carefully and watches as Reno pulls the door shut before he walks across the room, plops down on the bed. It takes less than an instant for him to filter through Reno’s emotions: _adoration, possessiveness, intrigue, guilt, elation, lust, recognition, understanding…_ The recognition and understanding stand out and pique Cloud’s interest. 

Reno smirks and rakes thin fingers through red hair, “It’s because I do understand. See here, Princeling… Being kidnapped and forced to do a whole lot of questionable shit is new to you but, to the lot of us around you… we’ve lived that life too. I can’t speak for your loyal hounds, but I can speak for me. Which is why I want to do this thing with you, this mind-melding shit that might or might not help…” 

“We can try it.” Because Cloud wants so badly to believe in Reno. To have a chance at moving forward. 

Reno offers a rare smile and holds out both hands, “Take my hands and just press your forehead to mine when you’re ready.” 

Cloud only hesitates for a moment before he takes Reno’s hands and presses together their foreheads. The instant they make contact, Cloud’s mind is bombarded with images and emotions and- and he is one with all that Reno is, will be, and was. 

Reno’s history is laid bare before him; from conception to current. Every ache and pain, every joy and growth spurt… failures and successes. Reno’s struggles to find himself with a mother that has lost herself… his agony over her death, which is prolonged through his tortures as a slave. His strength and resilience through it all because he has always craved one thing: life. Has clung and gripped at his right to live a life crafted by his own hands, even if it’s the death of him. So paradoxical… 

Yet, it bleeds into his present and continuously reaches fulfilment in his future. 

His fire burns bright and the Mother nurtures his soul. 

And Cloud… Cloud experiences every emotion, every physical pain, and every spiritual shift as though they were his gained through his own struggles. When he comes to, he has a hard time regaining himself – he gasps for air as though he’s just been pulled to the surface after nearly drowning. 

Aqua eyes meet blue as a slow, wry smile tugs at pink lips, “You have empathic abilities and I probably should’ve warned you about how strong this shit is… not sorry though.” 

The laugh that pulls from Cloud’s gut is genuine and musical, the first time he’s laughed since Before. And he can’t stop. He just can’t because it feels good and he can _feel_ and he forgot what it felt like to _feel_ on his own. To have his own emotions and to commit to them and to trust in them. 

He _feels._

Thanks to Reno. 

With that thought, he sits up, smiles, and cups Reno’s cheek, “Yes you are, but I forgive you a thousand times over. Thank you.” The kiss is meant to be chaste and quick and- and it’s everything but that. It’s carnal and devouring as Cloud captures ready lips and gives in to the feelings coursing through every cell of his being. He nips and sucks and swallows greedy growls as strong hands grip at his waist. 

Lust boils the blood and speeds up the heart and Cloud shuts off his mind to embrace Reno’s instinct. To embrace a horror and convert it into a pleasure he so deserves. After all, he remembers what it feels like to trust himself and in trusting himself, he’ll trust Reno with unpacking this particular complexity so that he can again reclaim his own body. 

* * *

##### 

To Be Continued... 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you dug it, drop a line, come chat, or hit that kudos key! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that ending and the next chapter in advance! I do hope you enjoyed and, if you did, feel free to chat, drop a line, or hit that kudos button!


End file.
